


My Fortunate Erection

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Chair Sex, Clean Dirty Talk, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dialogue, Drabble, Dry Humping, E.D., Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Innuendo, M/M, Moaning, Modern Era, Plants, Prompt Fic, Punishment, Reward, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Something unexpected happens, and they take full advantage of it.





	My Fortunate Erection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com)
> 
> Also includes: extremely average setting and fairly thorough "boring work stuff" discussion!

"You're up," Merlin says.

"…for a promotion at work, yes, that's what I was saying before," Arthur says.

Merlin doesn't reply, and Arthur looks up at him instead of at the wall he was studying so thoroughly.

Merlin's eyes are fixed in Arthur's lap.

"Oh," Arthur says. He's surprised that he didn't notice anything happening. He stares down into his own lap in mounting confusion.

"What were you thinking about just now to make that happen?" Merlin asks.

"I can't... I wasn't thinking about anything unusual. I was only thinking about telling you about the new position," Arthur says.

As Arthur thinks hard to try to remember, he goes soft. He doesn't notice, but Merlin sees.

"Don't think about thinking about it anymore," Merlin says a little too urgently. "Just tell me about your promotion at work."

As Arthur tells Merlin more about the new job he'll be doing and how it differs from the position he held before, Merlin stalks toward him very slowly.

By the time Arthur moves on to tell Merlin about the part of his new job that puts him in charge of a team, Merlin has straddled Arthur's lap and begun rubbing himself against Arthur's - renewed - surprise hardness.

"Keep going," Merlin says. "Will you be changing offices?" he asks.

"As you very well know, my cubicle cannot accommodate groups larger than me and the many small succulents you keep sending me to liven up the space. I've had to move everything to the next floor, and my team works together in two offices nearby," Arthur says.

"Arthur – _ohh_  – s-so proud of you. You deserve this," Merlin manages to say through his heavy breathing. He grinds down against Arthur with more force and in shallower thrusts, and he says, "You've been working so hard."

"I haven't been around as much as I'd've preferred during the last two months. I'm sorry about that," Arthur says against Merlin's cheek.

Merlin shudders at the tickling sensation of Arthur's breath on his skin. "We've discussed that already," Merlin says. "Tell me more about work. Is someone going to train you?"

Before Arthur can even get a word out, Merlin has the vague thought of someone rewarding and disciplining Arthur for doing things wrong or well in his new job. Merlin's thigh muscles clamp down around Arthur's legs, and his abdomen strains. His body finds its release while frozen against Arthur at the half-formed image of Arthur being who-knows-what but it's _hot_.

" _Oohhhhh_ ," Merlin groans. The sound is caught against Arthur's chest. Merlin's release is caught against Arthur's lap.

Arthur kisses the side of Merlin's head. "Now you get to clean us up," Arthur says seductively.

Merlin laughs out his joy, and kisses Arthur soundly on the mouth.


End file.
